Pirate Love: The Curse Of The Jewel
by Legendary Pirate
Summary: Elizabeth Swann, daughter of the Governor of Port Royal, is captured by Jack Sparrow and is under William Turner's watchful eye. However...her necklace leads to adventure of a cursed jewel. Can Elizabeth find love, despite her anger towards pirates?
1. Captured

**A/N: To start off, I would like to dedicate this story to my two favorite author's:**

**Turning-Point-102**

**AshleyBayle**

**I have most of the story written out with KeiraLiz; all need to is just a little editing and then posted! I'll try my best to update once a week and I apologize for not updating 'The Life Of Mr. And Mrs. Turner' in a while but I'm going to get writing on it! As for this story, I hope you'll enjoy it! :)**

* * *

**Pirate Love: The Curse Of The Jewel**

**Written By KeiraLizWill and KeiraLiz**

**Chapter One:**

**Captured**

Elizabeth sighed softly as she stepped from the Governor's House, closing her eyes at the gentle breeze of the wind, her half pulled up hair whipping behind her. While it was starting to become evening out, she was allow to enjoy the fresh air. It was unpleasantly cold with the wind blowing through, otherwise it was pleasant, although the ballgown she was wearing was not comfortable. Being the Governor's Daughter of Port Royal, Weatherby Swann aimed constantly to get Elizabeth to wed one of the numerous rich gentlemen that offered her marriage.

But Elizabeth was not like that. She was not fake as plastic like the other ladies and wished to marry out of love. But it seemed that her father did not understand her feelings and so, at most balls her father threw, she did her best to pay no heed to the men that attended and wished to share a dance with her and rejected the proposals she have received. She wished to marry out of love, not for money and her body.

She opened her eyes and gazed at the harbor, where she took note of a couple of ships docking. However, one ship looked different...was that the _Black Pearl_?! No, surely not. Elizabeth shook her head, chuckling. No, surely that wasn't the pirate ship. Elizabeth sighed and turned to go inside, but-

"'Ello, Miss Swann."

Elizabeth whirled around, eyes wide. A pirate and no other pirate. Jack Sparrow. She had heard of Mr. Sparrow, who was well known. For what? Being a pirate, of course, but for being the worst pirate there has ever been. Jack gave her a goofy grinned, and she felt her stomach twist. Something was not right with this pirate.

"H-How do you know my name?" Elizabeth asked, swallowing. She had quite a fascination with pirate with an avid passion, but this pirate here made her wonder if pirates seemed what they seem to be.

"Oh, half of the pirates of the Caribbean knows your name, luv," Jack replied, taking a step closer towards her and she took a step back. "Now, now, I won't bite. I just have a question."

"You want something more than answer to a question," Elizabeth said, her voice firm. "What is it you want, Sparrow?"

"Oh...just a little piece of a jewel." Jack's eyes were attached to the necklace wore around her neck. It was a butterfly pendant with a blue diamond stoned into it. Her mother had bought it when she was younger and had Weatherby kept it until she was an older age to have it.

"No," Elizabeth shook her head, taking a step back. "No. You cannot have this necklace! It is precious to me."

"And you are precious to your father. I suppose two jewels shall be missing then, eh?"

Elizabeth knew what he meant. Her. While she could scream for help, Jack could very well grab her and stuff her mouth- or even hold a pistol up to her. She could run, but in this gown? No! But, she could try. She noticed that Jack has gotten closer to her and now twirled his dagger in his hand. Elizabeth eyed it cautiously, obviously frightened. Jack grinned and lifted the dagger to the ties of her dress, easily cutting it and her gown fell at her ankles. She was lucky that she wore a corset, but stared at Jack.

"I'll give ye a five second start," Jack said, putting away his dagger. "I like a good chase."

"I could very well scream for help."

"You could," Jack shrugged. "But I would grab you if you'd tried to go to one of the Navy Guards."

"You're wicked!"

Jack grinned. "Pirate."

Elizabeth ran. While she wore a corset that did not give her much speed to run, she ran as she could, very well hearing Jack's footsteps behind her. She was breathless within seconds and tried her best to run to get from the pirate and found herself at the docks. She knew a older man that work with making crates and knew that he could aid her with defending herself from Jack. She ran into the waters, hearing the splashes from Jack chasing her. She gasped, doing her best to swim towards the side of the dock.

But her corset did not give her much access to swim. Jack easily caught her and Elizabeth opened her mouth to scream, hopeful someone would hear and aid her but water flew into her mouth and chocked on it, spatting it out. She was pushed against Jack's chest and he swam to shore, gripping her wrist firmly and tugged her along the docks and to one of the ships that was docked. The _Black Pearl_.

"Let me go!"

Jack ignored the young woman under his grasp as he took her on board the ship. "Struggling isn't going to solve your little problem, luv," he pointed out, tightening his grip slightly.

"Let me go, you rum drinking pirate!" Elizabeth exclaimed, struggling against Jack, grunting as she tried to pull her wrist from his grasp.

Jack rolled his eyes, muttering something about women. "Hey," he said sharply. "Rum is good. Nothing bad 'bout it."

"You're disgusting," she frowned.

Jack shrugged. "Pirate."

While Jack had a firm grip on her wrist, she tried to get away by tugging her wrist, but she wasn't exactly strong. She tugged, grunting and writhing. Jack, at that moment, rolled his eyes and sighed, pulling her along the ramp. "Can't you hold still for four seconds?" Jack asked in exasperation.

"Let me go!"

"What's going on here?" A young man of twenty-three emerged from below deck, alerted by the shrieking of a woman and Jack's exasperated voice. William Turner was his name, and he had been on board the Pearl since the age of twelve, long enough to tolerate Jack. He eyed the woman struggling in Jack's grasp and rolled his eyes. "What now, Jack?"

While Elizabeth was weak, she knew defense. Elizabeth was thankful that she had seen some gentlemen in town practicing the move, of course not on a person, and she had even requested they taught her how. They were hesitant, seeing as she was the Governor's daughter, but did lifted her leg and kicked Jack right in his private area.; Jack grunted, and let her go. Elizabeth sprinted towards the railing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Will immediately reached to grab her arm and pulled her back towards him. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go, you scum pirate!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Will quirked an eyebrow and snorted. "Yes, of course I'm going to let you go," he said sarcastically.

Elizabeth felt herself boiling with anger and annoyance. First, she was captured by Jack Sparrow, the worst pirate there is, when she was just measly enjoying the fresh air, and now this...this infuriating pirate?! Who did he think he was? Well, whoever this man was, Elizabeth was far past furious and raised her hand to smack him, but the young man grabbed her wrist firmly and tugged her her to him, placing his mouth against her ear.

"I would think twice before even daring to raise your hand," he hissed in her ear. "Because you and I know that I can do much damage to anyone."

Elizabeth had never felt so angry before! "You let me go this instant!" she growled as she writhed and twisted, but did no good.

"Pray tell," Will said dryly, "what makes you think that you're constant struggling and constant name calling is going to make me let you go?"

"Pray tell," Elizabeth mocked. "What makes you think that you'll get away with kidnapping the Governor's Daughter?" If there was one thing, pirates feared the Governor and tried best to ignore the child of such. But it seemed Jack Sparrow lack of intelligence when knowing who was governor of who.

Will merely shrugged at her question. "More money for us," he said flatly. "I can name plenty of men who are willing to take you in their bed."

Elizabeth was frightened by that. Of course this young man wouldn't care; all he wanted was money. That's all he cared about; that's all pirates cared about. Elizabeth stared at the young man, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "You're heartless." As Jack got up, grunting a bit, Elizabeth stared dryly at Jack. "You're disgusting, Mr. Sparrow."

Will sighed in exasperation and pushed her over back to Jack. "I'm getting a drink," he muttered. "I have a headache."

Jack tugged, nearly throwing her, along the deck and to one of the cabins that was empty. Elizabeth gasped as she was pushed inside, tumbling and fell onto the floor, wincing at the pain that throbbed in her side. She looked up from where she was, seeing Jack grinning.

"Good night, sleep tight," Jack said cheerfully. "I'll fetch you when I'm ready." With that he turned on his heel and left the cabin, shutting the door and locking it. Elizabeth slowly sat up and glanced around the room.

It wasn't much. There was one door which seemed to lead to a washroom and there was a sofa behind her against the wall, two windows perched up on each side. There was a counter in a corner with a sink built into it. It wasn't much, but Elizabeth suppose it would do. Elizabeth closed her eyes, pushing her knees against her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees as she sang along to a song she used to love.

"Yo ho, yo ho," she whispered. "a pirates life for me."

It used to be her favorite song. _Used_ to. It was no such anymore. Her avid interest towards pirate had changed.

She hated pirates.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Good? Okay? Please review! It makes my day and I would love for your opinions and suggestions!**

**Your Humble Authoress,**

**KeiraLizWill**


	2. To Like

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I need to ask you something. Do you like it with my chapters this legnth, or do you want the chapters to be a little longer? Please do let me know, guys, I would like your opinion!**

**My thanks to:**

**Loli-pop0394**

**You have got to be the best reviewer anyone could have. Of course, you other guys are awesome! :) Loli-pop, I shall dedicate this story to you, along with Melleh1. You both inspire me!  
**

* * *

Will massaged his temples as he slowly sat down in the galley. He hated his headaches. They were a result from an accident while working on deck. Will had fallen and hit his head hard enough to receive headaches every now and then. Many things triggered them, but this time it was the (very) obstinate girl locked up in a cabin. Clearly she didn't give up on anything. "Ale, please, Roger," he requested.

"Aye," Roger said, grabbing a glass and filled it with the liquid and went to Will. "Have a headache, lad?"

"Yes," Will replied, rubbing his head. Ale was something Will always requested to drink when he had a headache so Roger, the chief, knew Will well when he walked in the galley and asked for ale.

"Is it a bad headache?" Roger asked, picking up a glass.

"No, just a small one," Will said.

"Would you like some cinnamon in your ale?"

"No, thank you," Will shook his head.

"Here you go, Will." Roger walked towards the table Will sat in moments later and handed him the glass of ale. Roger paused. "I heard yelling moments ago. 'Tis anything wrong?"

"Not that I should be concern of," Will replied carelessly, accepting the ale and thanked his friend. "Another woman Jack has captured is all." Will rolled his eyes.

Roger shook his head, chuckling. Jack was known to capture many ladies and women- pretty ones of course, mainly of them prostitutes to either have his way with them or to sell them. But this girl, however, did not look like a prostitute. After all, she did say she was the Governor's daughter of Port Royal, but Will merely thought it was an excuse to cover her story.

"I took a peek, curious as I am, and I recognize that girl as Elizabeth Swann." Will glanced at his friend, rather caught. "Aye, I've heard of her. Actually, I worked for her father before."

Will blinked. "You worked for her father?"

"I did," Roger nodded. "Governor's daughter, she is." Roger raised an eyebrow. "Did she say anything about being the Governor's daughter?"

"I guess," Will muttered, resting his head on the palm of his hand. "I really don't know. I wasn't in the mood to care or ask."

"Miss Swann is the daughter of the Governor; the Navy will be after you. Young Liz was a nice and caring girl but one thing is that she had a strong fascination for pirates. Of course, there was an accident with her and pirates, so I'm sure her interest has lowered."

"And I'm sure being captured by Jack has lowered her interest even more," Will jested, laughter in his voice. Roger laughed and nodded, agreeing.

"I must tell you, try to talk to her and I'm sure she'll ignore you," Roger told Will. "It seems she didn't care for you too much. And be careful, she has a...untamed temper."

"I really don't care if she likes me or not," Will said. "I didn't even know Jack was going to kidnap her. I'm not just going to put up with the attitude she gave." He downed his ale and stood up. "Thank you, Roger. I better get to work if I want to get paid."

With that, Will turned and went out on deck, but was halted by Jack when he appeared upon deck. "Have you seen how that girl was doing?"

"No. I was in the galley."

"Aye," Jack said, pulling out a key and placed it in Will's hand. "This is the spare key that I have to the cabin that little lady is locked up in. If anything, just visit her to ask if she needs food."

Will nodded. "I will," he said, gripping the key. Jack nodded and turned, walking away. Will sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and took note that it looked like it was about to rain. Shaking his head, Will twisted and went to the helm, where the first mate was, Gibbs. "Mr. Gibbs!" Will called as he jogged the stairs.

"Ahoy, Mr. Turner!" Gibbs greeted.

"What do you know of Miss Swann?" Will had been curious when Roger starting talking about her and working for her father. Perhaps Mr. Gibbs knew something of the annoying girl.

Gibbs' eyebrows rose. "Elizabeth Swann?" Will nodded. "Aye...used to travel with her and her father across the seas."

"Well," Will replied, somewhat dryly. "It seems that Miss Swann is our prisoner."

"You might have trouble with her then," Gibbs said.

"Why is that?" Will asked, a frown on his lips.

"Because she's a stubborn girl," he replied. "And knowing her...she most likely will not talk to anyone in this ship."

"Great," Will groaned, rubbing his head. "Just what I need. A _woman_ ignoring me and not listening to what I say." Will paused. "Not that I would even try to talk to her."

"Oh, I think you would, Mr. Turner," Gibbs argued with a grin. Will raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" he questioned.

"I saw the way you looked at her," Gibbs winked. "We were in the galley, yes, but when you walked out there and saw her, I saw your expression. Does our little friend have an interest in a woman?"

"In her?" Will scoffed. "That scrawny little brat? Of course not."

"Denial," a voice said and a young man appeared beside Gibbs, grinning, who was known as Josh McGlee, a hard working crew member of the ship and well skillful of a cutlass. "The boy is denying. Come on, Will! I saw her and she's beautiful!"

"I've seen more beautiful women."

Josh snorted. "Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm jesting?"

Josh shrugged. "Could of fooled me," he remarked, smirking. Gibbs nodded.

"Aye."

Will scowled and Gibbs held up his hands in defense, or rather one hand since he was at the helm. Will let out a sigh and turned, leaving Gibbs to do his duty. Just then, there was a thunder and a sprinkle started, which turned to a pour down. The waves got rough, throwing against the ship and some splashed onto deck. It started to thunder and lightening and the wind picked up and the ship rocked back and forth roughly.

"All hands on deck!" Jack tumbled on the deck, instantly soaked by the pouring rain as he went towards the helm. "William, help the other crew members!"

"Aye!" Will called through the whipping of the wind as he rushed to one of the crew members.

The thunderstorm wasn't much and let up moments later. Will sighed, soaking wet as he made his way towards his cabin. Will slipped on a loose-fitting, blue shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned and trousers. Will pulled a purple bandanna upon his head and a vest before slipping out of the cabin. Will found Jack sitting, leaned back, in a deck chair, drinking a bottle of rum.

Will raised an eyebrow, leaning against the wall. "I see your fine," he said.

"Aye," Jack nodded, raising his rum bottle towards Will. "Want any?" Will only shook his head and Jack shrugged. "Suit yourself, mate."

"So," Will shifted. "you alright then? You do need any," Will thought for a moment. "ice?"

"Not at all. Although," Jack took a sip from his bottle. "she can hit pretty hard."

"You would think that being kicked there so many times you wouldn't notice you'd be kicked," Will laughed.

Jack grinned. "You would think."

Will shook his head and went to walk away, but Jack halted him. "Hold it there, mate," he said. "I want you to check on the girl for me."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I'm busy."

"Drinking rum?" Will questioned, confounded, and got a nod. Will sighed, rolling his eyes. "Jack, I think that I'm the least person that girl wants to see."

"No," Jack got up and grinned. "I'm the least person she wants to see. But check up on her, aye?"

Will sighed. "Jack-"

"Thank you, Will," Jack said, ignoring Will's declines of doing so. "I knew I could count on you."

Will groaned and turned, trudging toward the cabin Jack had told him what cabin he locked the girl in. The girl is what Will least wanted to speak with, seeing as she had given him an pounding headache earlier. Will admitted, she was a beautiful girl- beautiful and annoying. Will hoped it wasn't another prostitute or there surely would be trouble within two days! Will shuddered at the previous prostitute that was on board.

Not exactly Will enjoyed speaking of.

"Turner!"

Will stopped in his tracks as one of the crew members, Jay Smith, approached Will. Jay was an average pirate and a well good friend of Will's. But Will did not have the same interests Jay had, who slept with every woman he could find- mainly that paid for 'well performances' and seemed that he was drunk constantly. Those weren't exactly Will's interests, surprisingly enough, but that did not meant he doesn't have a drink or two from time to time.

"I heard there's a female aboard," Jay grinned. "Is she pretty?"

"As long and far as I have known you, Jay," Will said, shifting. "I don't think it matters to you if she is a pretty or whatnot."

"Just answer the question, mate," Jay grew aggravated, a scowl appearing on his face. Will sighed, ignoring the strong urge to roll his eyes.

"Why would I care to know?" Will shrugged a shoulder. "She's just a woman that you're not getting your hands off if Jack has anything to say. So most likely you wouldn't get far in the first place."

"Have you have no faith in me?" Jay pretended to be hurt, yet a smirk tugged his lips. "I can get any woman I want, Will, with or without Jack getting in the way."

The story was odd for Jay. What Will was told was that he entered a bar one day and had a bit too much to drink and had gotten into a bar fight and even dared to use his pistol on who he was fighting with. It seemed to have changed Jay, for he used to have been a rather wealthy man when he entered the bar, but now a ruthless, lustful pirate. Jay was rather cocky of himself, but he knew himself that he couldn't get any girl if someone was in the way. It was an act for himself, truthfully.

"You could," a voice said behind Jay, a hand slapping onto his shoulder. Jay's eyes widened as Jack spoke. "but I would have to throw you over board."

Jay turned, more like a whirled. "C-Captain! I was just telling Mr. Turner-"

"We are to keep that little lady fresh until we make way to port we have always sold our ladies," Jack said, a frown on his face as he stared at his crew mate. "No one is to go near her except me or Mr. Turner, and if I hear that you were in her cabin it's the plank for you. Savvy?"

"Aye," Jay mumbled and walked away like a defeated puppy who didn't get his treat. Will eyed Jay in amusement and turned to Jack when he said his name.

"I'm putting you in charge of the girl," he said. "She's just too much work for me." _Anything_ that required work was too much work for him. "So for now on, you are to watch her like a hawk and take her to the galley for meals. Understand?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jack," Will said slowly. "She doesn't exactly…cooperate when I'm around."

Jack snorted. "Like she does with me?" He shrugged. "You're better off handling with her."

"But, Jack—"

"Understand?"

Will nodded, agreeing to do the job reluctantly. "Yes, captain," he muttered. Jack grinned, patted his shoulder and strolled away.

Will let out a sigh. This was to be an interesting adventure.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Good? Okay? Please review; it makes my day!**


	3. Hating Between Two

**A/N: Woot! An update! Hehe, very sorry for the lack of updating. The story is finished and the sequel is currently in process, all I need to do is copy and past the story into document. But as we go into this story, I would like you to tell me what you think of the story so far. How should we improve, should we add anthing, ect. I appeciate your reviews!**

* * *

Elizabeth didn't know how long it had been when she was tossed into her cabin. Forty minutes, maybe an hour; she couldn't remember but she did know that the thunderstorm lasted for at least twenty minutes. When she was a little girl, she would always run to her father if there was a thunderstorm during the night, or even in the afternoon. But as she grew, her father forced her to stay in her room if it was during the night, saying that it was not proper for a young lady to run to her father during a thunderstorm.

The only thing gave her comfort was singing the pirates song to herself. But that didn't even help her at the moment, for her avid interest towards the outlaws had changed. She had been captured by one, although Jack was the worst pirate to be in the Caribbean, she had met a young man that she could tell was a true pirate. And truthfully, Elizabeth wanted to hit him where she hit Jack.

But she didn't want to take any risks of being hit. Her bitterness towards pirates would only grow.

Elizabeth sighed as she sat herself upon the sofa, hands in lap. She was to be sold, she had a feeling. She knew much of Jack Sparrow and any woman on board of his ship was to be sold to a lustful man in the town of Padres Del Fuego. Elizabeth had heard talk of the pirate and what he did to those women onboard of his ship and usually sold them for coins.

"Perhaps I can have some advantages," Elizabeth murmured to herself. She was on board of a pirate ship, captured by the worst pirate of Caribbean, and her father sending the Navy out to find her. She supposed that is something to think of. But what other advantages could she have?

"Are you hungry?"

Elizabeth looked up, startled, and towards the door, frowning when she realized it was the young man earlier, who seemed to be holding a plate of chicken and some vegetables. Elizabeth was hungry. In fact, she was starving as she had not eaten since breakfast earlier that morning. But this man...this pirate was annoying. While she was hungry, she did not wish to speak to Jack and this young man.

And so, she turned her head from the pirate, not saying a word, ignoring his question as if she did not hear it. Will couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Fine," he muttered. He set down the plate of food he was holding. "I'll leave it in case you do get hungry." He turned to leave.

"Just take the plate," Elizabeth reluctantly spoke up. "I'm not hungry."

"I'm leaving the plate."

"Take the plate," Elizabeth growled. "I'm not going to eat."

"Then don't eat," Will snapped. "I don't care what you do with the damn plate. I'm leaving it because I was told to check up on you."

"And the plate?" Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow, crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's dinnertime, princess," Will found himself growing more annoyed by the minute. "I was told to keep an eye on you and give you your meals."

"Keep an eye on me?" Elizabeth scoffed. "I don't need rum soaking pirates breathing down my neck."

"Who said anything of breathing down your neck?" Will snapped. "I'm to keep an eye on you and that's what I'm going to do."

"I don't need a chaperon."

"Apparently you do if my captain has ordered something of the line to watch after you."

Elizabeth scowled. "Leave!"

"Fine," Will said, growing irritated. "But don't complain when you get hungry." He turned on his heel and left the room, taking the plate of food with him.

Elizabeth let out a small yell. This young man was infuriating! So annoying...so moody. Elizabeth sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. It was probably past ten and figured she'd go to sleep. Elizabeth leaned against the arm rest of the sofa and was asleep moments later.

It was early morning when she woke up. Perhaps it was around five or so; her sides ached from the previous day of being thrown but other than that, she was fine. Elizabeth slowly sat up, running her fingers through her hair. Her stomach growled slightly from not eating dinner that was offered to her by that irritating pirate. Shaking her head, Elizabeth stretched. However, she eyed the young man from yesterday standing nearby the counter, stirring something in a cup.

"Good morning," Will said in a monotone, setting down the cup of tea on a tray of breakfast food.

Elizabeth eyed Will suspiciously. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Breakfast."

What if it was a trick to get her ill and toss her in a sea, or make her drunk? Elizabeth shifted. "No, thank you," Elizabeth said.

"I'm not that cruel, you know," Will said bluntly. Elizabeth knew what he meant, but played her act of being innocent and confused.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked, confused, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You're thinking I'm going to drug you up and toss you overboard," Will said matter-of-factly. "Well, I hate to disappoint you, but that's never going to relieve my headaches and I don't believe in drugging up someone for personal gain."

Elizabeth didn't reply; she crossed her arms and looked away, huffing. She didn't wish to speak to this young man. She wanted to knock him out for being so rude and...blunt. Will rolled his eyes, although he was a little amused. "You're quite the handful, aren't you?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

She didn't reply.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Goodness, does he ever _not_ talk?! Was he actually trying to befriend with her, or did he felt like talking constantly? Did her absence of responses tell him anything? Have her looks told him nothing? What of her posture? Did he not understand she hated him if not despised him? Elizabeth was annoyed, yes, furious, yes. Captured by pirates brought annoyance and anger inside of her. And the young man was speaking to her, when he had been rude to her first of all?

"Do you not speak at all?"

"Since when are you trying to make friends with me?" Elizabeth couldn't help but ask, more like snap.

A scowl appeared upon Will's face. "Well, excuse me for trying to make a conversation!"

"You're excused," Elizabeth replied. That only aggravated Will more.

"Just eat your breakfast," he grumbled.

"No."

"I didn't drug it."

"You could be lying."

Good grief, she was stubborn! Will let out a sigh of annoyance and crossed his arms. "You know, you are rather one stubborn woman."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Is that a compliment?"

"Call it what you wish," Will shrugged.

Elizabeth shifted and didn't reply. Will rolled his eyes and made his way to the door, closing it behind him and found Jack sitting in a deck chair, who looked towards Will. "Aye, did you check up on her?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I did," Will replied. "And she thought I was drugging her food."

"Can't say that I don't blame her," Jack said, taking a sip from his rum. "After all, we are pirates. We could very well drug her food."

"How can we drug her if she refuses the food?" Will raised an eyebrow. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but halted, thinking.

"That is a very good question!" Jack grinned and Will rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he toyed with his fingers. "So," Jack spoke up. "What do you think of her, eh?"

"Annoying."

"I was thinking of pretty," Jack raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging his lips. "But I suppose that could suffice her attitude."

"Jack, she's infuriating!" Will sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's stubborn and is always snapping at me, and-"

"You tend to get a bit moody, mate..."

"Headaches always make me moody, but that's beside the point."

Jack rolled his eyes and examined his fingernails. "Go on, then."

Will was more than happy to continue. "And she will hardly speak!" He glared at Jack. "I think you were stupid when you snatched her, Sparrow. She's causing major headaches for me."

"But!" Jack held up his finger. "She will be worth good money, mate. We can spend it on new items for us! Rum and possibly buy a bar!"

"Yes, well," Will sighed. "I suppose so."

"Besides, a whelp like you? Why, she may even hate you throughout the journey!"

"Jack?" Will asked.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Please review; I want your opinion and it makes my day!**

**Your humble authoress,**

**KeiraLizWill.**


	4. Note

**A/N: I have a blog! Specially for my WillxLiz stories! Check it out; the link will be in my profile. :)**


End file.
